Not Another Marriage Law Fic
by aurora829
Summary: Not Another Marriage Law Fic Daily Prophet: March 23rd, 1999 Marriage Law Passed! The marriage law was passed following a unanimous vote by the Wizengamot yesterday, taking effect immediately. The twist: its witches choice! Any fertile witch over the age of consent will be expected to choose a fertile man, also over the age of consent, for marriage and procreation. SS/OC


Not Another Marriage Law Fic

Daily Prophet: March 23rd, 1999

Marriage Law Passed!

The marriage law was passed following a unanimous vote by the Wizengamot yesterday, taking effect immediately. The twist: its witches choice! Any fertile witch over the age of consent will be expected to choose a fertile man, also over the age of consent, for marriage and procreation. The witch and wizard are then expected to produce as many as 5 magical children during the next 10 years. If the couple fail to fall pregnant during the next year, their fertility will be monitored and they may be ordered to find new partners. Any witch or wizard who refuses to participate will be sent to Azkaban until a partner is chosen for them and they will be released as soon as conception occurs.

"We realize that some of the details of the law could be construed as offensive, but we needed drastic measures to ensure that the magical community is growing enough to sustain our society." Ministry of Magic officials made as their official statement yesterday after the vote.

Aurora couldn't read anymore. The law was degrading. While a small part of her was thankful she wasn't in danger of being snatched up by some creep, this was still bordering on rape. She bolted for the door as quickly as she could. As a holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class, she was one of the first witches aloud to choose their new husbands, but there also happened to be two other witches with the same title, and they were all under the roof of the same enormous castle. She had to get to her choice first!

When she got to his office door, she willed her breath to even out before knocking. The door was wrenched open violently and a very drunk professor Snape was in the doorway, his cravat open and the top buttons of his white shirt open.

"Go away, Miss Potter! I'm not in the condition to talk to anyone right-" He started, but was quickly cut off by aurora.

"Will you marry me?" She asked calmly.

He sputtered in response, rendered speechless, probably for the first time in his life. Finally he managed to say, "What? Why?"

"Please, professor, you are the only one I trust this way. I'm terrified right now." She said softly, like she was worried she would spook him away.

"Um…" He said to bide the time. "I didn't expect this. Truly, I assumed that if a witch chose me, she would be truly horrible to choose me, so I'm sorry, but I am in shock right now. Miss Potter, I am too old and too cranky to be your choice for this. I am an ex death eater. I barely escaped Azkaban. You would ruin any chance you have to find happiness. I'm sorry Miss-" and with that Aurora cut him off again. This time with her lips instead of her words. She kissed him slowly on the lips when he suddenly took over and delved his tongue in to her mouth. He smelled like whisky and Aurora let out a moan into his mouth. His tongue plundered hers and his hands gripped her pulling her flush against him.

"I am not a gentle man, Miss Potter, but I can promise, should you not change your mind, that I will try my best to be a husband- and father." He said the last part after hesitation, and Aurora knew that was the part he most likely feared the most.

"I wont be changing my mind, and if you really consent, then please, call me Aurora." She said. "Well, I am still a little nervous though. What if Granger gets to choose first and she chooses you or something? I want this to be certain. I propose that we… uh… take fertility potions and try to get me pregnant as soon as possible." She sputtered out awkwardly.

Severus looked at her appraisingly. Of course, Aurora was as beautiful as her mother, more so even, but she had a grace and a maturity that her mother never possessed. He never thought it could be possible to be able to be married to a beautiful young witch like her, and discussing conceiving a child with her, but that was the world they were in right now. He sighed is resignation. She was right, he knew. If they were to be sure of anything, he would have to get her pregnant as soon as possible and put his mothers ring on her finger.

The unlikely couple went to Severus' private brewing lab together and started gathering ingredients. This was going to be one long night!


End file.
